


pied piper

by goldentongues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Filth, Gangbang, More to add - Freeform, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Slight Voyeurism, Smut, Timeskip Spoilers, body worshipping, degrading, dom!reader, praising, reader gets called master in some chapters, sub!bokuto koutarou, sub!hinata shoyou, sub!kageyama tobio, sub!meian shuugo, sub!miya atsumu, sub!ojiro aran, sub!suna rintarou, sub!ushijima wakatoshi, sub!yaku morisuke, then after all of that, this is just filled with pure fuckin smut, we have hard doms bc revenge sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldentongues/pseuds/goldentongues
Summary: you’ve made it a personal goal of yours to dom ten very specific members of the japan v. league team. it’s all fun and games watching them come undone under your own two hands, until it gets out of control and you’re the one begging for mercy.reader uses gender-neutral pronouns (they / them), and has female genitalia. avoid reading if you're uncomfortable. every single kink will be listed at the notes section before every chapter. cross-posted from my tumblr @elixhirs
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Meian Shuugo/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Ojiro Aran/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	1. intro: good boy

**Author's Note:**

> tw praising, very light degrading, some worshipping, edging, reader gets called ‘master’, unprotected sex, metaphoric comparisons to drugs, hinata gets called ‘puppy’, oral (m receiving), creampie, solo masturbation, mention of spitting but no actual spitting

You didn’t think that Hinata Shōyō would be so receptive to your touches. The second that your lips were on his, his hands were so stiff as they rested on the grove of your hips. It was you who had to take him by the fabric of his shirt and eliminate the space between both of your bodies. It was you who had to take his hands and let them rest on the soft curves of your ass, encouraging him to squeeze the flesh as he pleased and squeeze generously was what he did, your hips bumping into his.

His breaths were hot against your face when you parted your lips for half a second to catch your breath, chasing for oxygen while he chased after yours in an ardent urgency. Before you knew it, he was ducking his head to melt his tepid lips into yours with a fervour you had expected from him. Hinata’s fingers were digging into the flesh of your ass as you swiped your tongue across his lower lip. Electricity crackled in your veins when he parted his mouth with a breathy, guttural moan that rumbled deep in his chest. Warmth settled deep in the pit of your stomach and stirred in the heated coil that was taking its time to wound.

All that you tasted was Miso soup and Coca Cola in the hot cavern of his mouth. He was trying to fight with you to gain the upper hand but all he did was lose against you when you snaked a free hand up to the back of his head, fingers curling into the tangerine locks and tugging them back so you had better access to his mouth. It didn’t matter that he was backed up against the kitchen island of his own apartment, because you knew that you’d have him bending to your will in no time. A loud, unapologetic moan escaped his lips when you began peppering open-mouthed kisses along his stubby jawline.

“Hm, so vocal for me, Hinata,” you purred against his skin, licking and catching the flesh between your lips and nibbling gently. His chest was heaving up and down, a large hand trailing up from your back and tangling with the locks of your hair to try and control your movements to get you where he wanted you. Your hand released its hold on his hair and moved to cup his jaw to force him to look at you.  _ God _ , how enchanting he looked with his pupils blown with lust, plump lips swollen pink and chest rising and falling to the rhythm of his unsteady heart. “Behave for me. You’ll be a good puppy for Master, won’t you?”

The mixture of a whine and a moan that unfurled and danced into your ears was more than enough to make you fall to your knees and suck him off right then and there, but you composed yourself. Your lips curled upwards into a small smile, but you weren’t by any means satisfied with his answer. An eyebrow cocked upwards and that was all it took for him to nod and whisper a soft, “ _ Yes, Master _ .” He’s so eager that he was willing to let you take the reins and that was more than perfect for you.

“Good puppy.” A reward came in the form of a kiss to his lips and the rubbing of your free hand against his hardening member beneath the fabric of his jeans. Every soft moan and pant that came from him was a build-up to your own pleasure. They were intoxicating, filling your ears like a melody so tainted with sin that only Asmodeus could ever sing it's verses. Determined to make him come undone with your own two hands, you began to get yourself to work. Your lips were on him once again and he reciprocated with his fingers curling into the palms of his hands with the cotton of your top getting caught in between. He was tugging at your shirt, an obvious sign that he wanted it off of you but you weren’t going to give in so easily.

His lower lips were caught between the two rows of your teeth, your hands roaming from his hair to his shirt. You made a quick move to push the fabric up his stomach and past his chest before yanking it over his head, the navy fabric long forgotten. Hinata’s torso was now exposed to you, and  _ oh _ , how you revelled in how hard his nipples were as the cool air conditioning of his apartment came into contact with his skin.

“W-Wait.” He suddenly spoke up, a soft tremble in his voice. You perked and stopped before you could crash your lips onto his, watching his stunning face for any form of discomfort. To your relief, there were none as he offered you a bashful smile. “I-I . . Can we move to the bedroom?” A breathless chuckle escaped your lips.

“Of course, baby.” You took a step back and gestured to him, “Lead the way.” There was a sparkle in his eyes as his large hand completely swallowed yours, taking you to his room. Fortunately for you, he wasted no time in taking off his jeans, kicking them into some abandoned corner. You didn’t even try to close the door behind you for once he had turned to face you, in three long strides you bridged the distance between the both of you and shoved him down against the mattress. He gasped softly when you climbed over his frame, knees finding their thrones on either side of his body.

“Y/N, p-please,  _ touch me _ ,” he whined, eyes pleading as they looked up at you. His hands had found purchase on your hips, thumbs massaging into the fabric of your skin.

“Ah, ah, ah,” you shook your head disapprovingly. Clicking your tongue, you leaned back and rested against your haunches. You could feel the heat from his body radiate as you sunk yourself down so that your clothed core was resting right over his hard-on through his boxers. At the sensation, Hinata was whining and bucking his hips up against yours only for you to force him back down onto the mattress. “First, you address me wrongly, and now you’re disobeying me?” The tone of your voice was a biting cold that he could only hope disappeared once he was willing to submit to you.

“No!” He was shaking his head, the muscles in his biceps flexing as his fingers dug into the material of your shirt and shorts. “No, Master, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I promise t’be a good pup, I promise.” The way his words dissolved into a soft whimper nearly had you keening to him. A smile bloomed unto your features.

“That’s my good boy. Always so good for your Master, aren’t you?” Hinata nodded fervently, desperate to appease to you while you cooed at how good he was being for you. Wordlessly, you ground your hips against his, rocking your wetting cunt against his rock hard cock through your underwear. You leaned down and wrapped your hot lips around a hardened bud while your other hand busied away at rolling the other between your middle and index finger. He was whimpering and panting at your ministrations, very clearly sensitive to your touch.

Give credit where it’s due because Hinata was trying his best not to rut his hips against yours feverishly. Your tongue was swiping and rolling over his nipple, teeth closing together to gently nibble on the bud all until it hurt when you swipe your tongue over it. His moans and grunts were bouncing off the spacious walls of his room, body arching into yours while his fingernails dug into your flesh. Your body felt hot and so you parted from his body to be greeted with a whine from the middle blocker.

“Be patient, baby. Let me touch you, hm?”

“Y-Yes Master.”

“ _ Good _ puppy.” You leaned forward to capture his lips in a kiss before withdrawing to grab the hem of your shirt. Pulling the article of clothing over your head, you threw it over your shoulder and it landed with a soft  _ thud _ behind you. His hands gravitated to your bare skin, enamoured with how your breasts were caged by the binds of the black fabric. One pointed look from you was all it took for him to whimper in submission and pull his hands back with practiced restraint. “You’re such a fast learner, my good puppy. So good for Master, aren’t you? Want me to touch you, baby? Where do you want me to touch you, hm?” He was keening at your words, body jerking when you swiped your tongue across a hardened nipple.

“Want you to suck me  _ off _ , p-ple _ ase _ .” His voice was but the ghost of a whisper, a wanton moan rolling off of his tongue. Part of you wanted to suck him off as he had so politely asked but a stronger part of you wanted to take your time in worshipping his body. Every inch of Hinata Shōyō was so,  _ so _ gorgeous and it’d be a waste for you not to pledge affection riddled with lust to all of him.

“What was that?” You hummed against his skin while you trailed wet kisses up from his chest to his neck in an odyssey for that sweet spot that’d have him keening and writhing underneath you. His breath hitched when you ghosted over a particular spot on his jugular. The curl of your lips was enough to rival that of the Cheshire Cat’s. Immediately catching his skin between your two teeth, he was whining and his grip on your hips had tightened. You dug your teeth into the spot enough to draw blood but not before swathing your tongue over it to soothe the blossoming mark on his neck. Hinata’s hips jerked upwards against yours, his cock bumping against your hot and wet cunt and you had to bite back a moan from the sensation. The fabric of the denim was rubbing against your clit which was in need of stimulation, and you mentally cursed at yourself for being so wrapped up in devouring the beautiful specimen underneath you.

“I said,” he tried again, hips stuttering as he tried to lock them in place to not upset you and restrict him of pleasure. “I-I want you to suck me off.” This time, you could hear him clear as day and you made sure that he knew.

“You’re such a good puppy, using your big words for me. You deserve a reward, don’t you think?” Oh, how adorable was he when he was nodding frantically. “Hands on your sides, baby. It’s my turn to touch you, and you can’t touch me unless I say so.” He was so responsive to you, agreeing to your rules and instructions. His large hands immediately fell to his sides and for a split second you missed the warmth that his hands had given you. You took away the bindings of your chest, letting your breasts spill free and his eyebrows furrowed, whimpering in frustration that he wasn’t allowed to touch you.

“Watch me when I touch you.” You loved how obedient he was, baby browns immediately fitting to your face. When you rose off of his hips, Hinata hissed at the sudden lack of warmth and you pitied the poor athlete. You deftly climbed off of his bed and settled in between his legs with one palm gently pawing at his erection through his boxers. There was already a wet spot where his tip was and you chuckled at how sensitive he was to your touch. “Such a needy baby, aren’t you?” Your eyes flicker upwards to make sure that he was watching you and boy, he did not disappoint at all.

Your fingers reached upwards and hooked around the elastic waistband of his ash grey Calvin Klein boxers. Pulling the fabric down, you were absolutely not disappointed when his erection sprung out. He had such a pretty cock; there was a gorgeous curve towards you, the length nothing you were surprised by but his girth however? He was so thick that you were sure he was going to split you open and  _ god _ did that send a shiver down your spine and a shot of heat straight through your core. The tip of his cock was leaking precum, blushing a ferocious scarlet that was begging to be relieved of its aching pain and you swore that you felt some drool escape the corner of your lips.

He lifted his hips when you pulled the boxers down the length of his strong thighs and past his ankles. You praised him for being such a good boy for you, so obedient and so helpful, and to your surprise, he was begging for you to suck him off. Your hands were so small as you placed them on the inside of his knees, coaxing them apart so you could fit yourself in between so you could take him into your mouth. Truth be told, with how big he was, you weren’t sure if you could fit  _ all _ of him in. Small fingers wrapped around his thick length and Hinata hissed at the contact.

“My, my,” you cooed. “You were hiding how hard you were from  _ me _ ?” His whines filled your ears like a sinful melody as you stuck your tongue out and dragged it across his sensitive tip, collecting the bead of precum. With the confirmation that his eyes were on you, you wrapped your lips around his tip and began suckling while your hand slowly moved up and down his shaft.

You snaked one hand down your body, ridding yourself of the shorts, kicking them away while your tongue began wrapping around his length. His moans were so pretty, begging for you to get on with it. He was so desperate; keening into you, hips jerking to fuck your hand but you weren’t having none of it.

“Puppy,  _ behave _ .” You scowled, tightening your grip around his cock and he whimpered at the touch.

“‘M sorry, ‘m sorry,” he pathetically panted. How pitiful of him. “Just– wanna be your good pup, but please, Master, n-no more teasing!” You didn’t know that he was the type to be so politely bratty, bucking into your fist desperately. With a disappointed sigh, you took your hand away and licked at the precum that had begun coating it. “Master,  _ please _ !”

“I told you to behave. Bad pups don’t get to be touched.” Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and oh, how sinfully innocent he looked. He’s turned into such a desperate slutty puppy for you, fingers curling into the bedsheets underneath him.

“Master,  _ please _ , I’m sorry, I promise to behave. I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“I don’t know,” you sighed, raising to your two feet. Your cunt was hot and wet and you could feel the slick sticking to the cotton of your underwear. Well  _ that’s _ ruined. “Should I torture you a little bit more, hm? You’ve been such a  _ brat _ .”

“No, no! I’ll behave, wanna be a good pup for you, ‘m sorry, I’m–  _ aah _ !” A needy groan was drawn from his throat when you let your clothes core over his swollen cock. With your palms flat against his chest you began to roll your hips sensually against his, the tip of his cock bumping against your needy clit. “Mmh, please, that feels so go _ –od _ , I want more,  _ please _ ?”

“So pretty for me when you say please, baby.” You leaned down to capture his lips for a hot, searing kiss, his teeth clashing against yours in desperation. With ardour you swallowed his needy moans, his chest heaving underneath your touch. The sensation of his cock rubbing between the damp folds of your cunt wasn’t enough. You needed him to stretch you out, and you needed him  _ now _ .

Hot lips trailed down from his and down to his jawline on a journey to find the sweet and sensitive spots on his neck. Within the past who knows how long, you’ve already noticed that whenever you’ve come anywhere close to a sensitive spot, his breath is going to be hitching and he’s fisting at something just a little harder. You’ve managed to locate another sweet spot right underneath his jaw, where it met the junction of his neck.

Sinking your teeth into his flesh, he was crying for you, saying that’s sensitive and he just wants you to fuck him, that he’ll be a good puppy for you, but all of his pathetic cries fell on deaf ears. It began to get a little annoying that you couldn’t focus on teasing him. Choosing to just ignore his begs for more, you watched as the sun kissed skin formed a scarlet and plum flower while you tweaked and rolled his nipples between the pads of your fingers.

“Master,  _ please _ , please! I need you so bad–  _ mmm aah _ !” He was trying so hard not to rut desperately into your hips, begging for more while he fisted pathetically at the sheets. He was so pitiful that you could laugh and spit in his mouth for being such a needy little puppy but you held your tongue, choosing instead to lift yourself from his torso and raise your hips. The tip of his angry cock slapped against your clothed folds. With one hand you grabbed at his jaw and directed his gaze so that he was looking directly at you, watching you as you slid your underwear to the side.

“See what you do to me, baby?” Slick coated your folds, juices sticking to the base of your underwear. You tried to hold back a moan at how the cold air was hitting your unstimulated spot. Trapping your lower lip between your teeth, you teasingly ran his cock between the lower lips of your cunt. The feeling of his cock throbbing against your clit was almost too good to be true but you knew it was going to be heavenly once you had his cock hitting the deepest grove hidden within your walls. “Look at how  _ wet _ I am for you, baby. This is  _ aaall _ you.”

“A-All for me?” He echoed, swallowing thickly. You loved how he couldn’t tear his gaze away from your pussy. You loved how he was trying to bite back a moan, a lustful darkness stirring in the deep ochre pools of his eyes.

“All for you,” you purred. “Want me to put your nice cock in my pussy? Want me to let you fuck me ‘til I’m pumped full of your cum, puppy?”

“ _ Yes _ ! Yes, wanna fuck your pretty pussy, please,” Hinata wantonly moaned while you rocked your hips back and forth, coating his cock with your slick as lube. The corners of your lips curled upwards into a wicked smile, one that had him whimpering and his brows furrowing in curiosity, not knowing just what you were thinking. You inched forward, knees still on either side of him until your hot cunt was just inches away from his chin.

“Of course I’ll let you fuck me baby.” Giggling, your hand slipped downwards and you used your index and middle fingers to spread your lower lips apart. There was a soft  _ squelch _ in that movement and he moaned, his hot breath fanning against your skin. He was moaning at the sight of your juices glistening underneath the fluorescent lighting of his bedroom, a generous golden shimmer embracing your stunning, sweat-slicked body as you hovered over him. “But first, you’ll have to watch me fuck myself on my fingers.”

Your demand made him whimper in obedience, looking up at you through his long, fluttering lashes. There were beads of sweat forming at his hairline, dripping down his stunning face and coating him in a scent so lustful that it felt heavenly. Dipping one finger past your folds, a soft moan broke free from your lips as you threw your head back at the stretch, finally satisfied at some form of half-assed relief to your needy body.

“ _ Fuck _ , Shōyō,” you mewled as your middle finger joined your index, your other hand spreading your cunt apart so that you were on full display for him to watch you fuck yourself on your fingers. “Puppy, I can’t wait for your fat cock to stretch my pussy out. You’d feel so good inside of me, hm?”

“ _ Master _ ,” he whined in retaliation. “I wanna eat you out, please. Can you let me eat you out?”

“No.” You were struggling to bite back your moans and if you’d let him eat you out, you knew you wouldn’t last long. Your response only made him groan in defeat, eyes threatening to flutter shut as he rolled his head back but caught himself. You almost found yourself cooing at him for being so well-behaved for you.

A third finger joins your two and you moan generously for him, which only made him whine in response to your vocal sounds of pleasure. The heel of your palm was bumping carelessly against your clit, the stretch of your three fingers enough to prep you for a stretch much larger than that. By no means were your fingers enough, seeing how they were so far from the spongy spot hidden deep in your cunt.

“ _ God _ , look at how wet I am for you, baby. You like the view, puppy?” Strings of moans fell from your lips as you did scissoring motions while your fingers pumped in and out of your hot pussy weakly.

“Master, please, I’m begging you to let me fuck you, please.” Your eyes fell down to his face, his eyes trained on the sight of your dripping cunt, tongue swathing over his lower lip and capturing it between his teeth like he was trying so hard not to reach forward and eat you out right then and there. There was a coil settling deep in the pit of your stomach and you halted all of your movements entirely. Slick coated your fingers all the way down past your knuckles, dribbling down to the palm of your hand.

You didn’t even need to tell him what was on your mind. As soon as you removed your fingers from your heat, his lips were parted wide open.

“Good puppy.” Resting your fingers on his tongue, he let the wet muscle swirl around your three fingers while maintaining eye contact with you. Decided that you finally wanted his cock inside of you, you lifted your hips and moved back until it rested snugly against his. The plush, pillowy flesh of your pussy parted as you ran his cock between his folds. Hinata was moaning around your fingers and you forced your fingers down his throat as far back as you possibly could until he was gagging just the slightest. Now that your fingers were glazed with his saliva and your slick, you removed them from his mouth and raised your hips to wrap your fingers around the length of his hard cock.  _ Fuck _ , did he get harder from watching you fuck yourself on your fingers?

“F–  _ aah _ ! Feels so good, Master,” his breaths were hot and heavy as a long moan dragged out from the back of his throat. Your wrist flicked up and down his erection, watching the precum slide from the tip and mix with your slick and saliva-stained fingers.

“Yeah?” You hummed. He echoed an affirmation weakly. “You’re gonna like it even more when my pussy’s getting stretched out by your fat cock, baby.” With no warning, you immediately sunk your hips down onto his cock and  _ good fucking lord _ was the stretch so fucking delectable.

Moans from both you and Hinata bounced around the walls of the room, hissing and panting as you tightened around his cock. He was so fucking thick. Your juices were able to ease him in and when you felt so fucking  _ full _ as the tip of his cock rubbed against the spongy spot within your walls, but even then you still had about half an inch left to go. His pubic hair was brushing just against your clit, but  _ god _ you needed him all the way in. Sucking in a long breath, you forced yourself further down and his tip was kissing the spot perfectly.

“ _ Fuuuck _ , your pussy’s so fucking  _ tight _ ,” he was choking on his own words, knuckles growing white from fisting the sheets. “Can I touch you, please? Shit, I need to touch you so bad.”

“Yeah.”

That was all it took for him to hold onto your hips and flip the both of you over. Hinata was so lost in his need to chase after his own pleasure that he had fully immersed himself in rutting into you. Every time he bucked his hips upward into yours, he pulled your hips towards his own, his tip kissing your g-spot with all of his might with every harsh thrust. Your hands were flying to his shoulders, nails digging into the skin as he buried his face in the crook of your neck.

“ _ Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou _ !” His lips were brushing against your skin, breasts bouncing to his every thrust. The grip that he had on your hips were bruising, blunt fingernails digging so deep that you were sure that they were going to bruise for a whole week. “Your pussy’s so tight,  _ thankyouthankyouthankyou _ ! Thank you for letting me fuck your tight pussy, god,  _ fuck _ !”

“Fuu–  _ Fuck _ ! Hinata,  _ fuck _ , your cock’s so fucking thick.” You moaned right into his ear and he was moaning in tandem, eyelashes fluttering. You could feel his cock throbbing in your cunt and the coil in your lower stomach beginning to tighten. His pubic bone was brushing against your clit but it was not enough. As if he knew what you were thinking, one of his hands snaked in between your bodies and his thumb began flicking and rubbing at the swollen pearl as precisely as he could while rutting into you like a bitch in heat. “You’re going so fucking  _ fast _ , you’re just another slutty puppy, huh? Can’t even fuck me properly, you’re just a dumb little pup who’s chasing after his orgasm, aren’t you?”

Hinata whimpered at your harsh words, his hips stuttering against yours as he panted into your skin. Obscene sounds of your pussy squelching and skin slapping ricocheted off the walls, filling both yours and his ears in a lust-crazed frenzy while you both chased after your orgasms. It was all straight out of some cheap porno with how you were crying for his name, hips rocking against his while your legs were wrapped around his waist.

He was snapping upwards into you, hips bruising your sweet spot, a mix of curses and moans faltering with your name and title spewing from his lips like a mantra. You knew you were close, you could taste it on the tip of your tongue and with how your back was arching into his body, one hand raking through his fiery locks and tugging at them to yank his head back so that you could see him.

“I want to watch you come undone with my pussy.” A growl rumbled deep in your chest and his eyelids fluttered open to reveal his lust-blown eyes—a terran-shaking, animalistic rage in them—with his pupils dilated like he’s taken a generous whiff of an intoxicating drug that was your scent. “Yeah? You gonna cum soon, puppy?” You watched as beads of sweat rolled down from his hairline, tangerine locks sticking to the sides of his face. He looked so stunning with his cheeks pink, face scrunched up in ecstasy while he nodded pathetically, moaning and whimpering for you.

“Y-You’re so t— _ ight _ ,” he sighed and you felt your walls flutter and tighten around him. You thought it’d be impossible for him to be so sensitive still but he proved you wrong, whimpering at the sudden squeeze. “‘M gonna cum,  _ fuckfuckfuck _ , can’t get enough of your tight pussy!”

“Wanna cum in my cunt? Wanna fill me up with your cum, baby? I know you wanna fill me up, I’m gonna milk you  _ clean _ , puppy.” The moment that you’ve both been waiting for was building up; the temperature rising as he stared into your eyes with a need that burned so strongly it had you moaning at the intensity of his gaze alone. The bed frame was rocking against the wall, joints squeaking against the pressure of his fervent thrusts. His balls were slapping against your derriére, the squelch of your pussy sucking in his fat cock getting more obscene every passing second. Your heart was rapidly drumming against your ribcage.

He was stretching you out so fucking well, the tip of his cock bruising your walls as you fluttered around him. He was  _ so _ much better than what you’ve imagined him to be and you were a mess underneath him, eyes rolling to the back of your head until you caught yourself. His forehead was resting against your chest, tongue weakly licking at your hardened nipples while his thumb pressed and massaged messy figure-eights on your clit in a pathetic attempt of trying to bring you to your orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum!” Using your fingers that were tangled in his hair as leverage, you harshly yanked his head back.

“Look at me when you pump my pussy full of your cum, puppy.”

That was all it took for him to come undone, crying out your name in broken rasps while his cock twitched once, twice, and then his load was spilled right into you. It was in that moment when you felt his hot seed spurting into you that you came undone, hot white spreading through your belly, body convulsing while he tensed up, hovering over you. His face was contorting into that of pure sinful bliss, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Your thighs quivered, shockwaves of pleasure ricocheting through your body while goosebumps rippled across your skin. Hinata stilled as he groaned in pleasure from the sensation of his cum mixing with your own, some overflowing and leaking out from your sensitive hole.

“I’m gonna . . gonna pull out now, ‘kay?” Compared to his cries earlier, his voice—now hoarse and raspy—was just barely above a whisper as he bumped his nose against your neck. Upon your consent he shakily used the hand that was in between both your bodies to grip the base of his cock and slowly pull out. It felt like your body was resisting his sudden disconnect, walls trying to suck him back in, and he was groaning weakly. He rolled over and collapsed onto his bed right next to you, still in a drunken haze, but you heard a small chuckle from him. “ _ Wow _ .”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his gentle exclamation, shaking your head while you pushed your hair away from your face.  _ Wow, indeed _ , you thought to yourself. When you had first planned this goal of yours to top ten very specific members of the Japan V League team, you didn’t think that your first target would be so willing to bend to your will and heed your every command. It only made your pussy flutter and heart shake in excitement at what you had in store for everyone else.

“I didn’t think you had it in you to be so demanding, Y/N,” Hinata continued. You turned your head to face him only to see him already looking back at you with an exhausted but goofy grin on his face. The late evening sun flooded his room, giving the thin layer of sweat that coated his strong body a golden glow. The corners of your lips tugged upwards into a smile. “This was nice. If . . If you don’t mind, do you think we could do this again? I kinda liked it.”

Your eyebrows quirked upwards, eyes widening just the slightest and your smile now broadened into a grin, “We’ll see.”

One down, nine more to go.


	2. no manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw very slight dubcon if you squint, praising, degradation, choking, cum eating, solo masturbation, oral (m receiving), fellatio, slight exhibitionism, semi-public sex, shower sex, unprotected sex, creampie
> 
> cross-posted onto my tumblr @elixhirs

The adventure that you had with MSBY’s ray of sunshine happened just a couple of days ago, giving you ample time to recover. It appears to you that Lady Luck was on your side for the second that you had stepped into the gym, iPad hugged to your chest, Apple Pencil between your slender digits, you found your colleague Iwaizumi Hajime talking to Kageyama Tobio. Both men were dressed in athletic wear, which could only mean one thing: he was training Kageyama and you could use this as an opportunity to make the Adlers’ precious golden setter your second target.

Everything was methodical. You flashed your million-dollar smile, greeting the both of them in a voice so honey-sweet that it grabbed both of their attention in an instant. Kageyama’s cobalt eyes were on you as soon as he had noticed your presence. All you gave him was a fleeting glance and a flirtatious wink and you could already see the telltale signs of a flustered blush painting the tips of his ears pink.

“You’re gonna give him a damn heart attack, Y/N,” Iwaizumi sighed, greeting you with a nod. You didn’t miss how he had briefly eyed your outfit for the day. Usually, you’d spend most of your time in your own office when you weren’t needed, and today was one of those days. You chose to wear a white blouse, unbuttoned just enough to reveal some of your chest, and a pair of well-fitting jeans. That meant your ass looked nice and just enough of you was going to entice the setter. “What’d you need?”

“Nothing much,” you grinned. “Just wanted to say hi and tell you about the upcoming matches. I’m sure you’ve gotten the dates through text from Nicolas and Shūgo. Oh! I also need you to sign this form for the new equipment coming in for the gym, my dear resident gym porcupine.”

“You’re such a handful,” he sighed as he held his hand out for the iPad. The muscles underneath his form-fitting shirt rippled when his biceps flexed to support the weight of it. You passed him the Apple Pencil and he read through the document, making sure that everything was right and the invoice was accurate. Iwaizumi had always taken his job seriously and you decided to use this opportunity to talk up the pretty dark-haired setter who was watching you interact with his senior-turned-trainer.

“Kageyama,” your voice was soft and gentle like a lilting melody when you called for him, hands folded behind your back. He was already looking at you, a rosy tint dusting over his cheeks.

“Y-Yes, L/N?” His Adam’s apple bobbed nervously in his throat as he took in your figure. You all but chuckled at his nervous posture. He stood so stiffly before you that you were sure he had turned into a statue under your gaze.

“Don’t be so shy, Kageyama. It’s been what, a year now? You know you can call me Y/N, right?” The corners of your lips curled upwards into a devious, teasing smirk. Before Kageyama could answer, Iwaizumi tapped your head lightly with the Apple Pencil that he was holding, a gentle scowl on his face. “Oi, what was that for, idiot?”

“Just ‘cause Trashykawa isn’t here doesn’t mean you should be taking his place in the flirting department, stupid.” The tanned male passed your devices back to you and you scrunch your face in defiance, sticking your tongue out at him in retaliation.

“I do what I want, stupid!” You huffed, hugging the iPad close to your chest and pocketing the Apple Pencil in your back pocket. “Plus, I’m trying to make Kageyama warm up to me. It’s been so long and I’m friends with everyone but this sucker.” Your lower lip jutted out into a pout as you looked the setter’s way, only for him to avert his gaze. A bright teasing laugh escaped your lips but it immediately turned into a faux yelp of exaggerated pain when Iwaizumi flicked your forehead.

“Don’t you have a front desk to attend to?” He grumbled, nudging his chin in the direction towards the glass door that was the entrance and exit to the gym. Behind it sat a reception desk, where a person was missing: you. Oh well. One of the perks of your job was that you got to choose your timings since you were technically a freelancer contracted to the HR team of the Japan V League. Another perk was being able to watch your favourite boys work out whenever you tended to the front desk.

“You know damn well it’s gonna be boring.” Weaponizing the Apple Pencil, you unsheathed it from its place in your back pocket and you poked him in the stomach with it. “I’m gonna be sending you memes whether you like it or not, porcupine head—” you made a quick move to turn to the setter, “—and Kageyama, don’t let this idiot push you too hard, or I’ll give him a beating!”

“Yes, um, Y/N.” Satisfied with his response, you gave him another flirtatious wink while pinching Iwaizumi’s bicep. Before you left the gym to retreat behind your station at the front desk, you waved at the both of them. On your way out, you greeted one of your colleagues with a smile. You sat down behind your desk, airdropping the document to the Mac before you sent it back to the supplier.

That day, you were pretty lucky because you only had about a couple of hours left until you had another personnel coming in to take your place. Iwaizumi’s training didn’t last any longer than three hours and that meant you had ample time to play around with the setter. Even from behind the desk you were able to have the perfect view of Kageyama and Iwaizumi training. You would steal glances at the setter, smirking to yourself and staring obnoxiously at him, not at all hiding the fact that you were distracted from your work by him. Lucky you—he was equally as distracted and wouldn’t stop blushing every time your eyes met.

Usually when you were present, the athletic trainer would beckon you over to refill their water bottles whenever you seemed a little too free. Perhaps it was a habit built from your days as Seijōh’s beloved manager, but it’s not like you minded. Strutting into the gym with a hand on your hip, you scrunch your nose, pretending to be affected by the smell of sweat.

“Where’re the bottles?” You hummed, looking around but never quite missing the moment when the setter had wiped his sweat-slicked forehead with the back of his wrist. He was panting very lightly, chest heaving up and down, biceps flexing underneath his navy Nike top. An image of a flustered, panting Kageyama pinned underneath you and at your mercy was painted in your mind and you had to stop yourself before your thoughts wandered any further.

Iwaizumi pointed his chin at the two bottles on the push-up station right next to the one Kageyama was lying down on. Walking over, you bent over just enough for him to catch a glimpse of your body hidden underneath your button-up. Both your hands reached out for the two bottles, pushing your breasts together in the process and you heard him choke on his breath.

It didn’t take you long to locate the water fountain. You noticed that Kageyama’s blue bottle had his name written on it in Sharpie, faded from years of use, sweat, and condensation. When you were done filling up both bottles, you screwed the caps shut and began your journey back to the gym.

Seeing how both your hands were occupied with the two ridiculously large bottles, you had to open the door with your arm. The door was heavy as you grunted against its weight, eyes scrunching shut and shoving against it with all of your strength. To your surprise, the door gave way too easily but you fell into someone instead.

“Shit, sorry, Y/N,” Kageyama’s voice was the one that invaded your senses. His large hands were wrapped around your upper arms, deep cobalt eyes peering into yours with concern. “I’m sure you could’ve done it on your own; I’m sorry.”

“No, no, Kageyama. It’s fine, I needed the help.” A reassuring chuckle escaped your lips, leaning back to steady yourself. His hands were still on you, as if he didn’t want to let go. You cocked an eyebrow upward, not at all shying away. “Here’s your bottle. Where’s Sonic the Hedgehog?”

He finally caught himself and cleared his throat, cheeks burning pink as he took his bottle from you, fingers barely brushing against each other’s. He swiveled his head around, as if confirming that his trainer was missing for the time being, before returning his gaze onto you.

“He went out for a bit. Someone called for him.”

“I see.” The gears in your brain were clicking and turning. It was an opportunity you just simply  _ couldn’t _ miss. With long strides you walked past him and set Iwaizumi’s bottle down. You made sure that he was watching, bending over to show off your cute ass. “Kageyama.”

“Y-Yes?” He was so jumpy, it was too adorable. You rose to a standing position, hands on your hips before spinning around on your heels. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the rubber of his bottle, eyes intensely watching you and you felt shivers run up your spine.

“How long did he say he’ll be away?”

“He said he’ll be no longer than ten minutes.”

Ten minutes was all you needed. It was a challenge for you, and you were determined to emerge victorious.

The corners of your lips curled up into a wicked smirk. Oh, how lucky were you when the push-up stations were in the back corner of the gym, far from peering eyes.

“Don’t think I never noticed how you looked at me earlier, Kageyama.” Your voice filled with lustful symphonies that had caught him in a trance, azure blue eyes darkening with what you could recognise as lust. Taking his wrist, you pulled him towards you while your other hand took the bottle out of his hand and you placed it next to Iwaizumi’s bottle. Turning around with him still in your grasp, you backed him up against the wall, free hand now pushing against his broad chest to corner him. “I just wonder . . . how would you like it if your  _ senpai _ walked in on me sucking your cock, hm?”

Craning your neck upwards, you met his gaze with a wicked grin. He was trying to hold himself back, that you could tell enough. The palm of your right hand was splayed flat on his chest while the other snaked between both your bodies to gently rub his cock through the fabric of his shorts. It was so flattering to know that he was already half-hard.

“I-I . . Y/N, anyone– anyone could walk in,” he stammered, stumbling clumsily over his words as he tried to pace his breathing.

“We’ll just have to make it quick. Ten minutes is all I need, baby. You good with that?” The sultry purr of your velvet-laced words was more than enough to have him cave into you, plush lips pressing against the base of his neck. He nodded, Adam's apple nervously bobbing as he watched you sink down to your knees before him slowly, never once breaking your gaze. “That’s my good boy.”

Your fingers hooked around the elastic bands of his shorts and boxers, bringing them down just far enough to reveal his hardening erection. To your pleasure, he was longer than he was girthy. The tip of his cock blushed such an adorable shade of pink that you couldn’t help but lean forward and press a gentle kiss to it. And thus your race against time began.

Parting your lips and flattening your tongue, you began to take him into your mouth inch by inch. Grunts and whimpers could be heard from him, fingers meekly tangling with the locks of your hair at the base of your scalp. His cock was hitting the back of your throat already and you still had a couple of inches to go. You relaxed your jaw and began swallowing around him while one hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, fisting what you couldn’t fit.

Eyes flicker up to look at him, already watching you with his jaw clenched. His abdominal muscles tensed and relaxed with every breath as you slowly bobbed your head up and down, making a show that you were the one in control. Your free hand moved to cup and massage his testicles, moaning around his cock at how good he tasted. He was a little salty but that was nothing you didn’t expect from an athlete.

“F- _ Fuck _ , Y/N,  _ faster _ , please,” he sighed, the fingers that were tangled in your hair tugging at you while his hips bucked forward every time your lips inched downwards. You didn’t mind that he was trying to face fuck you. After all, you were the one taking the reins. With the intent to tease, you sped up as he wished, gagging with tears prickling the corners of your eyes every time he hit the back of your throat. “Shit–  _ shit _ !”

“W-Why . . Y/N, why did y–“ He was stammering, stumbling over his words, lost in the haze of lust when you suddenly released your lips from his cock with an obscenely wet  _ pop! _ His jaw hung slack, a gentle  _ thump _ could be heard as he smacked his head back against the wall behind him when you sucked on one of his balls. “ _ Oooh, fuck _ !” Kageyama’s groans were music to your ears. God, you loved how vocal he was.

“Yeah, you like that?” You hummed, wrist flicking as you jerked him off with your hand, eyes trained on his face to watch him come apart right before you. “When you cum, you’re gonna cum right down my throat. Got it?”

“Shit, really?  _ Yes _ , fuck.”

With his consent, you shoved his cock right down your throat once again, bobbing your head to a rhythm that was fast enough to have him moaning but slow enough to have him wanting more. His cock was beginning to twitch every now and then, signalling that he was nearing his edging high. Hollowing your cheeks, you swallowed around him while relaxing your jaw to fit more of him inside of you.

Tears pricked the corners of your eyes at the pain of his head bumping further against the back of your throat. Spit and precum dribbled down your lips, hands shifting from his cock to play with his balls, cupping and massaging them gently to let him reach his orgasm faster. Heat pooled at your core, body lighting up like a thousand fireworks from just sucking his cock alone. Fuck, you weren’t nearly satisfied, you definitely needed more.

“G-Gonna cum,  _ shit– _ fuck, your mouth feels so  _ fucking _ good, Y/N,  _ fuckfuckfuck _ !” The fingers that were tangled in your hair began to shove you forward every time his hips bucked towards you. His abs were contracting underneath his tight shirt, bicep flexing and you could feel your own slick beginning to coat the base of your panties. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum, gonna cum!”

His cock twitched once, twice, three times in your mouth before spilling his hot load all over your tongue. Every spurt you swallowed eagerly, welcoming the salty taste as it ran down your throat, moaning around him. Kageyama was panting and whimpering at the overstimulation of your hands still massaging his balls, a final attempt at milking him dry before you ran out of time. When you were sure he was done, you finally released his cock with a gentle and obscene  _ pop _ . You heard the front door open and you quickly tucked him back into his boxers and shorts.

The pink muscle of your tongue swathed between your slightly swollen lips, picking up what had spilled from your lips while maintaining eye contact with the male. A wink was sent his way when Iwaizumi was calling for his name. You wiped the corners of your lips with the back of your hand, tugging Kageyama forward by his wrist. He clumsily stumbled along with you and the athlete trainer cocked an eyebrow upward in curiosity, silently asking what had happened.

“Get your head out of the gutter, Iwa-chan.” You scoffed with a huff, nose upturned at his conspiratorial expression. “I was just talking to Kageyama about how he got scouted, that was all. Should’ve known that most of the team were freshly picked as soon as they were out of high school.”

“You’re an idiot,” Iwaizumi sighed. “Quit disturbing me and my athlete. If you’re too bored, I can make you work out with his regime.” That alone was enough to send shivers down your spine at the severity of the training routine that he’s tailored specifically for the Schweiden Adlers’ setter.

“No thanks, I’ll stick to my paperwork and running around to pass you ridiculously-built men documents to sign and shit.”

Just like that, you left the gym once again to disappear behind your desk with Kageyama’s cum painting the walls of your throat white. Now you just can’t help but wonder if he’d want to paint the walls of your  _ cunt _ white.

Work had never seemed more dull than in that moment. Sitting down with your arousal staining your cotton underwear was uncomfortable, especially when the fabric of your form-fitting pants were digging between the folds of your lower lips. An uneasy heat was stirring in your core, jumping at every chance while your thoughts were tainted in the elixirs of lustful sin. It was difficult to concentrate with your brain conjuring all kinds of scenarios possible to toss you into with Kageyama.

Was it fortunate or not that said athlete had finished his training? You were still stuck behind your desk, thighs pressed together to soothe the aching down south while you typed away on the keyboard, brows furrowing together as you tried to discard the impudence of your dirty thoughts.

“Y/N,” he softly called for you. His form was towering over you, casting a soft shadow upon you where he blocked the fluorescent lighting of the area. A soft hum was your response, looking up at him to be met with a gaze so intense that you could only guess that he wanted more just like you. The corners of your lips curled upwards into a knowing smile.

“My shift ends in fifteen minutes. Wait for me to finish and then we’ll have our fun. Can you be my good boy and wait for me, Kageyama?”

“Yes.” There was a dark sparkle in the abyss of his eyes, a galaxy opened up by the gates of hell’s sins. They wandered from your face, daringly trailing down your neck and into the depths of your blouse as if he could catch a glimpse of your bare skin from where he towered over you from behind the desk. “I’ll take a shower in the locker room while waiting, if that’s okay with you.”

“That’s fine by me,” you hummed. “If I catch you touching yourself without my permission, you’ll be punished. Understood?”

“Yes.”

“Good boy.”

You could hear the slight squeaking of his shoes against the marble floor as he shifted his weight between his feet but he made no move to leave. A couple of heartbeats passed and he was still watching you, as if tossing around some kind of idea in that pretty head of his. Whatever it was, you just hoped that he’d behave and obey your orders instead of being a little brat so you could both get what you wanted. Finally, he turned on his heels and left. Your eyes flit to the white digits on the top right corner of your screen. There was exactly thirteen minutes left until you could officially get up from this uncomfortable seat and have Kageyama stuff you full of his cum. Really, it was the only thing that kept you going as you tapped away at your keyboard.

The slick between your lower lips slid against the cotton of your underwear, dampening it more than it had been the past hour or so as your mind was plagued with thoughts of having the setter bend to your will. Swallowing thickly, you zeroed your focus back onto the unfinished email sitting right before you. If it were up to you, you’d be ignoring it completely but this was regarding the Black Jackals and Tachibana Red Falcons’ match in the upcoming month. The teams will be having away matches and you needed to proofread this damn email for their itinerary but  _ fuck _ , was it hard when your pussy’s clenching around the ghost of Kageyama’s cock and the throbbing of your clit was beginning to get dizzyingly annoying.

_ C’mon, Y/N _ , you chastised yourself. Eyes wandered back to the time on the screen of the Mac before you. Exactly two minutes have passed.  _ Just a little bit more and you’re done. _ Crossing one leg over the other, you decided to power through the email before you lost your sanity. You took a deep breath to calm your jumpy nerves before diving back into the final task of the day.

Even with the plaguing distractions, you managed to finish up on time with just half a minute to spare. Hitting the send button, you made sure you saw the confirmation before logging off the desktop. Your shoulder bag was hanging out on the bottom shelf of the display cabinet behind your desk. With your phone in one hand and punch card in the other, bag slung over your shoulder, you slid the card into the machine by the exit. Hearing the stamp of approval, you tucked it into your bag and began making your way to the locker room.

The heels of your flats clicked lightly against the tiles of your destination. Steam billowed from a booth to your right, Kageyama’s belongings carelessly dropped onto the bench outside of it. You thought it was just a figment of your imagination that you were hearing groans from his shower booth. As you slowly stepped closer to his booth, you could discern the groans and moans coming from Kageyama’s pretty lips, masked by the heavy fall of the hot shower splattering against the floor and his body.

Brows furrowed together in concern. Was he touching himself? Did you  _ not _ strictly tell him that he wasn’t allowed to touch himself? Your fingers flew to the buttons of your top, slowly undoing them as you leaned forward to confirm what it was you were hearing from his booth. To your disappointment, you could hear the sloshing of water while he fucked his fist, your name tumbling from his lips like a forbidden mantra. He was whimpering your name under hushed breaths and you could only imagine him with his back against the cold wall of the booth, hips bucking into his pretty fist as he tried to replicate how your mouth felt around his stunning cock.

Shrugging off the fabric of your top, you folded it as neatly as you could with two quick strokes while kicking off your shoes and socks. You were stripped down to just your pants and underwear, seeing how you decided not to wear a bra that day, and thank the lords you didn’t. Carefully, you unzipped your pants as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert him that you were already there and you bore witness to his sins, waiting to give him his well-deserved punishment with a wicked grin on your face. The terracotta fabric pooled around your ankles as did your underwear and it joined your button-up, flopping distractedly into a heap on your shoulder bag.

“Depending on what you have to say next to me, Kageyama,” you began, disappointment lacing your voice as you raised your volume loud enough to overpower the sounds of the heavy pitter-patter of the water. “You’re either going to be put into place, or be forgiven for being such an impatient baby.” Arms were crossed underneath your breasts when you stepped into the shower booth, hips swaying to the side. You rested your weight on your left leg, head tilting to the side slightly as you drunk in his naked form. Beads of perspiration mixed with the shower water, drenching his body in clear crystal liquid. As you had imagined him to be, his back was pressed up against the wall, fingers wrapped around his cock and bucking helplessly as he tried to fuck himself with his fist.

“S-Shit, Y/N, I–”

“Did I say you could speak?” Your brows were tugged into a deeper frown, lips twisting into a scowl. His Adam’s apple bobbed nervously, shaky, dilated pupils staring right back at you, anticipating your next move like a deer caught in headlights. His chest rose and fell to the beat of his unsteady heart, jaw clenching in nervousness. He may be nervous but you were convinced he was also aroused judging by the way his cock was stiffening even when his hands were at his sides, fingers curled into his palms so tightly his knuckles were turning white. “First you disobey me, and now you’re speaking without permission?”

With his eyes still trained on you, he lowered his chin, akin a puppy being reprimanded by his owner. You had to control yourself before you caved in to his adorable stature. A man his size shrivelling so small under your gaze? God, was it more than enough to have your pussy clenching around nothing.

“What do you have to say for yourself, hm? You’ve been such a naughty boy. Should I punish you, is that it?” Scoffing, your hands now found purchase on your waist. His gaze was level to yours and he raised his chin slightly to meet your eyes better.

“I . . . I was curious about . . about what you were going to do to me.” Never had you expected him to be so docile; so submissive. “And I . . . I missed the feeling of . . of your mouth and I was just . . . wondering how your pussy would feel . . around my cock.” You cocked an eyebrow upwards. So he  _ did _ want you to punish him. If he enjoyed it, that’d be the complete opposite of a punishment, wouldn’t he? But at the same time, he was curious. It was natural for such a pretty baby like him to be so curious, especially when it was the first time that he was partaking in any sexual endeavours with you.

“You were curious about what punishment I had for you?” You echoed after him, taking the liberty to eliminate the space between the both of you. Soon you felt the lukewarm droplets of water raining down over your own figure that stood before him. His pretty cock was just half an arm’s length away and the thought alone made the corners of your lips curl upwards into a deviant smirk. He nodded timidly, eyes faltering from your gaze. “Don’t go shy on me now, baby. You were doing so well for me.”

You reached your hand up to cradle his cheek in the palm of your hand. He leaned into your touch, thumb caressing the soft ridge of his cheekbones. Such a pretty face. The apples of his cheeks were stained with the rosy hues of lust and your brain quickly made you recall the faces that he was making earlier in the gym when you had sucked him off. How heavenly he looked with such dirty expressions on his face. You only hoped that he’ll learn his lesson so you could reward him if he truly repents on disobeying your instructions. Curious or not, he still broke the rule of touching himself.

“Good boys get whatever they want,” you began, tilting his chin downwards slightly so that he’d meet your gaze. “Naughty boys don’t get to cum until they learn their lesson.” Kageyama’s eyes widened, shoulders tensing when he realised that he’s going to be edged until he’s begging for you to let him cum. You knew that he was probably thinking that you were going to break him completely but you weren’t  _ that _ mean. Or at least you won’t be when it doesn’t warrant it . . .  _ yet _ .

“I-I’m sorry.” It made your head spin at how he was shrinking under your stern gaze, voice small and meek compared to the domineering setter who scared the other team with just a simple glare.

“Oh, you’re  _ sorry _ ? Last time I checked, I strictly told you not to touch yourself. And what did you do, hm?” He was stunned into silence. You could tell that he was trying to not let his gaze wander from your naked figure, trying his hardest to remain his focus on your face and not your stunning body. Unsatisfied by his lack of response, you prompted him further, “I asked you a question. Don’t make me repeat myself.”

“I . . I touched myself.”

You clicked your tongue in annoyance and removed your hand from his cheek, body soaked from the water. Slicking your wet hair back, you sighed out loud to explicitly display your disappointment.

“Get on your knees.” He was a fast learner for he quickly did as he was told, hands stone stiff by his sides. He looked back up at you, face level to your chest while he awaited for your next instructions. Absentmindedly humming, you brought a hand up to caress his face once again, pushing his hair back so that you could see his stunning features better. “So you  _ can _ follow instructions properly.”

Raising your right leg, you propped your foot up on the wall of the booth behind him, index and middle fingers spreading your pussy lips apart. Shower water danced down your body, mixing with the juices of your arousal that dropped down the insides of your supple thighs.

“Let me eat you out, Y/N,” he whimpered, face inching forward. Kageyama was caught in the trance of how wet and sad your cunt was clenching around nothing, desperate to feel him reach the deepest parts of you and still have an inch or two left. “ _ Please _ . To . . To show you that I’m still your good boy. I’ll be good, I promise.”

Oh, he was pledging to be good for you already? Smirking, you raised your fingers to your lips and licked off your slick that mixed with the shower water. It was risky, yes, but you figured that if you did it doggy style, you’ll both probably be fine. For now, you still had the stamina and strength to hold on for a while until you were satisfied with him eating you out.

“No tricks.” Your voice had adopted a tone of warning, eyes gleaming darkly under the yellowish fluorescent lighting of the locker room. He nodded eagerly in response. Gratified by his enthusiasm, you nudge your hips towards him. “Go on, then.”

Kageyama wasted no time in lurching forward. His lips had immediately found their place on your clit, suckling on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Calloused volleyball-worn hands sat on your hips, blunt nails digging into your flesh. You gasped, eyes widening at the sensation of his tongue lapping at your juices. He was eating you out like a man starved, like he didn’t know where to start or where to end or where to go next. He was lost in the fumes of lust. All you could do was grip onto his hair to steady yourself while he went to town.

For someone who appeared to be methodical, you should have known that he was intuitive. His tongue flattened as he generously licked at your drenched core, groaning at your taste. Hands shifted from your hips to the soft mounds of your ass so that he could spread your pussy lips apart with his two thumbs.

“You taste so  _ fucking _ good,” he moaned around your clit. The vibrations alone were making your eyes roll to the back of your head at the sensation, hips bucking forward when his tongue had darted past your lower lips and into your entrance. His hot wet muscle thrust in and out of your pussy slowly, soaking his tongue in your juices like it was an elixir that’d give him all that he wanted. And in a way, you were everything that he wanted.

His eyes were trained on your face, watching your face contort into pleasure, watching you throw your head back or forward, watching you squeeze your eyes shut and watching you near your high, dangling dangerously close to the edge with how much your walls were clamping down on his tongue. Clenching your jaw, you tugged at his hair to get him to stop teasing, chest rising and falling, soft, hot pants tumbling and moans of his name bouncing off the walls of the shower stall.

“Kageyama–  _ shit _ !” The warm coil in your belly was beginning to grow into a blistering heat. You were slowly dipping past the edge of nirvana but no, you wanted to cum on his cock. If you’re going to cum, it’s going to be on his cock.

“I could eat you out for— _ mmmh _ —for days, Y/N.” A soft cry of his name was drawn from your lips when his finger replaced his tongue. The slender digit curled into your heat, rubbing against your walls before another finger joined the first. His lips wrapped around your swollen pearl, gently suckling, teeth applying the slightest pressure to stimulate you so that you could orgasm on his tongue and he could lap it all up. “Are you gonna cum?” If his words hadn’t snapped you out of it, you were about to fall headfirst and accidentally hand him the reins. Catching yourself, your eyes flashed open and using the hand buried in his dark tresses as leverage, you pulled him away from your cunt and swallowed thickly.

“The only way I’m cumming is on your cock,” you growled. His azure eyes had darkened, fingers withdrawing from being buried in you and you were missing the slight stretch of his long digits. You planted your foot back on the ground, thighs tingling and aching from the stretch. “Get up.”

Kageyama followed your orders, rising to his feet. His figure towered over you but you had to remind yourself that you were the one in charge. You couldn’t let yourself fall so easily when you were nowhere near halfway to your goal. He followed you when you turned away from him and faced the wall, one arm propped up against the wall to support yourself. Bending over, you used your free hand to part your pussy lips, the shower water no longer raining over the both of you and being forgotten from where it stood. He could see the crystalline slick dribbling down your inner thighs, waiting for him to bury his cock in your pussy.

“What are you waiting for, Kageyama?” Humming, you swayed your hips side to side the slightest bit to tease him further. “I thought you wanted to be my good boy, hm? Fuck me like the good boy you are, then. Use me as your cum dump.”

His footsteps were light as he walked towards your awaiting body. Caught in the trance of lust and delirious pleasure, his left hand found purchase on the soft globes of your ass, massaging the flesh and watching it mould and jiggle gently from his touch. You let your hand drop from your cunt, choosing to support yourself up against the wall. You knew that once he let go, he wasn’t going to turn back. There’s a beast in this sweet, clueless boy and you were going to give him a taste of that monstrosity.

“I’m gonna, uh, gonna put it in now,” he muttered, blundering over his own words. You felt the tip of his cock nudge against your entrance. In a way to encourage him you shoved your hips back so that the tip fell past your lips and straight into your entrance, clenching around him. He shuddered, trying to steady himself as his second hand joined the first to rest on your ass. Fingers dug into the flesh of your skin as he slowly inched his way into your heat.

His cock was rubbing against your walls, easing himself in while you sucked him in greedily until he was buried all the way into you, snugly kissing that spongy spot that rested in the grove of your walls. Moans and grunts of pleasure bounced off the walls of the shower booth. He was stretching you out not in the way that you had imagined him to but it was such a piquant stretch nonetheless. The both of you were panting—you, trying to get used to the feeling of his cock in your cunt, and he, trying not to lose himself in the way that your walls were wrapping around him and clenching around him.

“I’ll— _ shit _ , so fucking  _ tight _ —I’ll . . start moving now.”

Before you could even debate whether he was new to sexual endeavours or not, he moved his hips back and forth slowly, letting you get used to the feel of his cock and he, the feel of your walls sucking him in every time he withdrew his hips from yours. Your fingers curled into the palms of your hands, knuckles resting against the cold wall.

“I want you to lose yourself and cum inside my cunt, Kageyama,” you purred in between your moans, struggling to even control your pants. “I’m just making sure that you won’t ever be nervous around me again, baby boy. Be my good boy and fuck me good and hard with your cock.”

Apparently, that was all it took for a low, quiet groan rumbled deep in his chest and he was slamming his hips against your ass. Everything about it was so obscene and scandalous. The sound of skin slapping, the moaning, the panting, the mewling—it was all the signs that you were both thinking of nothing but how  _ good _ the other felt and how you were both so close to your orgasms.

His hips were slamming against yours, fingers digging into the flesh of your ass so bruising, before they dragged down to your thighs. With ease he picked you up, your back pressed flush against his chest and he was pushing your torso up against the wall. At this new angle, his balls were slapping against your clit and the head of his cock was hitting against your g-spot with such brute strength that you were seeing stars.

“Shit, you feel so— _ fuuck _ —you feel s’good, Y/N,  _ shit _ !” Kageyama’s guttural groans were falling right into your ear where his lips were latching onto the side of your neck, suckling at the skin as one hand snaked down between your legs and began applying pressure and massaging figure eights on your clit.

A familiar heat began coiling in your belly, breaths laboured as you threw your head back against his shoulder. His teeth gently bit down on your skin, the grip on your thighs bruising. He was close and you could tell from how frantic his thrusts had gotten, how sloppy they were, but he was still effortlessly burying his cock deep in the grove of your walls.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” You mewled, back arching forward. Your nipples were brushing against the wall, so pert and so sensitive that you were mewling at the sensation. “Cum for me like the good boy you are, baby. Make me cum milky white around your cock.” In an attempt to bite back a moan from your filthy words, he groaned into your skin instead as one last attempt for his salvation before he fell deep into the ocean of lust.

“Shit, shit,  _ shit! _ ” He had picked up speed, arms bringing your hips down to meet his with every feral thrust. The intensity of his thrusts were increasing with every heartbeat, the coil in your belly tightening and you were so desperate to hold yourself off to cum together with him. With a loud cry of your name mixed with profanities he came undone, spilling his thick load in spurts into you.

The feeling of his hot cum painting your pink walls white was what had made the coil inside of you twist and snap. Shockwaves rippled through your body as hot white warmth spread throughout your body from your belly. Both you and he tensed up, his hips stuttering against yours as he whimpered, his cum overflowing and spilling from where your bodies met. Your lips had parted to make room for one last moan of pleasure to fill the sinful atmosphere.

“T-Thank you . . fuck . .” He whispered. All that you could manage was an airy chuckle in response. Your hips were sore from the aftermath of the session. Slowly, he set you back down onto your feet, knees wobbly and threatening to make you fall to the floor if it wasn’t for his steady grip on your body. “I’m gonna pull out now.” As promised, he withdrew his hips from you and removed himself where your bodies were connected. Soft and breathy moans escaped both of your lips in tandem at the cum oozing past your bruised, puffy pussy lips.

Slowly and steadily he made sure that you were okay, asking you if you could stand properly. Nodding, you adjusted yourself until you could properly stand on your two feet before turning around to face him with a smile on your face. You reached your hand up to cup his cheek, neck craning to meet his gaze before it was you who was asking that he was okay.

“Yeah, I’m . . better than okay. That was,” he paused, brows furrowing together to try and find the right words. Your mind quickly remembered how Hinata’s response to it was a breathless ‘Wow!’ and you couldn’t help but laugh softly. “That was nothing short of amazing, I have to say.” Kageyama was a little more eloquent between him and his MSBY counterpart, surely thanks to none other than Ushijima.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” You brought your hand back down and crossed your arms underneath your chest. “Now, are you still going to be nervous around me or do I have to fuck more manners into you?” The change in your demeanor had his eyes widening in surprise and made him a bumbling mess, choking on his own breath before he finally composed himself and firmly shook his head no.

“Good boy.”

“I have a spare towel if you wanna use it,” he offered kindly. Smiling, you nodded to accept it. Kageyama awkwardly walked out of the stall to grab the spare towel in his bag and passed it to you. You thanked him and left the stall to dry your hair, seeing how the time spent fucking you up against the wall had dried your body up enough for you to put on your clothes.

When you left the locker room, there was a certain pride that was blooming in your chest. Your keys were fitted right between each finger as you left the building and strolled through the parking lot where your car was, smiling to yourself the entire way. Kageyama was surely different from Hinata, but it was a good kind of different. While Kageyama had trouble with his lack of manners, you managed to bend him to your will, and now he’s your good boy with just the right manners for you.


End file.
